


Bound and Determined

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to desertport's prompt "Danny has been kidnapped and left chained to a wall" at the  <a href="http://dante-s-hell.livejournal.com/203103.html">Hawaii Five-0 Hurt/Comfort & Schmoop Comment Fic Meme</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound and Determined

Steve finds Danny in an empty room up on the third floor of the empty warehouse. He's tied up, arms bound and secured above his head. He's limp and motionless, head hanging down. He's so still that Steve's breath catches in his throat and for a split second he's afraid that he's too late. Afraid that he's lost Danny. 

Then Danny raises his head and blinks, bleary-eyed. "Hey," he croaks when he spots Steve. His voice is weak but there's an undertone of relief in it. 

His face is bruised and there's a cut on his forehead, his shirt torn and dirty. His head droops again as he sways to one side, knees buckling and as he winces, struggling visibly to straighten his legs and take the pressure off his arms.

"Jesus, Danny." Steve hurries to him, tucking his weapon away and radioing Chin and Kono that Danny's been found.

"Four of them," Danny tells him, urgent now. "They're set up on the first floor--"

"I know, I know, we got them, the building is secured." Steve runs his hands over Danny's chest and stomach. No blood, no swelling, and Danny doesn't flinch. A good sign. "Are you hurt?" 

"I'm good. Tired. Arms, you know?" Danny sways again and Steve grabs onto him, holding him steady. 

"Yeah. I know." Steve knows all too well how Danny's feeling right now. He looks up, checking out Danny's arms. They're bound with a set of heavy duty shackles, bolted snug around his wrists, secured by a chain wrapped around a pipe high up on the wall. His wrists are bleeding, the steel cutting into them and Steve feels the sharp fury building. 

He activates his radio as he slips an arm around Danny's waist, supporting him. "Chin, we need the boltcutters. Biggest ones you got."

Danny leans against Steve, head resting on his shoulder. "Four of them," Danny repeats. 

"Yeah," Steve says. "We got them, buddy." He moves closer, tightening his hold on Danny and closes his eyes for a brief moment, breathing in deep, letting the shakiness pass before pulling himself back together again. "We'll get you down in a minute, Chin has to get to the car, it's back behind the ridge, okay? You understand?"

Danny nods. "Did you shoot them? Please tell me someone shot them." He sounds plaintive now, his voice muffled against Steve's shirt.

"Shot two of them." Steve's feeling the urge to go back and shoot them again. To shoot all four of them. 

"Good. I wanted--ow. God damn it." Danny shifts, his body tensing against Steve's.

"Cramp?" Steve asks, reaching around to rub Danny's back. He can feel the knotted muscles under Danny's skin, and digs his knuckles in, trying to release the tension. 

"Ow, ow, what are you--oh, oh, that's good." Danny rolls his shoulders and relaxes, slumping against Steve. "Better," he slurs. 

He's got his face tucked into Steve's neck and Steve wraps both arms around Danny's body for support, holding him tight, maybe a little tighter than necessary but Danny had been gone, disappeared for two days and it had been Steve's worst nightmare and damn it, he's going to hold onto to Danny for as long as he needs to. 

He realizes Danny's mumbling something. "What?" he asks gently. "Can't hear you. Say again?" 

Danny raises his head, whiskery cheek brushing Steve's jaw. "Smell good. You."

"Yeah?" Steve can't help grinning. "Well, let me tell you, buddy, you smell pretty awful right now." 

And Danny does. He stinks of sweat and dirt, and Steve can't get enough of it. 

Danny snorts weakly against Steve's skin. "Yeah. Tell me about it."

Steve ducks his head, pressing his cheek to Danny's cheek. It feels so damn good that he turns and presses his lips to Danny's skin, because he had been so fucking scared, and now he's got Danny, and Danny's alive, very alive, his warm, smelly body pressed against Steve's, his breath soft against Steve's skin. Steve has to squeeze his eyes shut again, just to keep it all in and now he's having trouble swallowing, like there's something caught in his throat. Maybe his heart. 

Steve hears his name being shouted from the hallway. He twists around, shouts for Chin in the steadiest voice he can manage, and in a second Chin appears, giant boltcutters in hand. 

"Whoa, Danny, you all right?" Chin asks as he runs to them. 

Danny makes an indeterminate noise from Steve's shoulder but doesn't move. 

"Yeah, he's going to be okay--Kono," Steve says as he sees Kono dash into the room. 

Kono pulls out her phone. "Ambulance--got it, boss." 

Chin raises the boltcutters, then frowns at the setup. "That's some heavy duty chain."

"Here, let me get behind him." Steve moves around to Danny's back and embraces him, arms secure around Danny's chest. Danny leans against Steve, head tilted back onto Steve's shoulder, trusting Steve to hold him up. 

"Don't cut my hands off," Danny warns.

Chin nods. "Hands stay on. Got it."

Steve grins against Danny's hair and breathes in deep. Even Danny's hair stinks. It's wonderful. 

Kono works her way in between them, standing on tiptoe to hold Danny's forearms in place, supporting them as Chin works the cutter. It takes maybe a minute but it feels like forever until Chin cuts the chain with a loud, echoing bang that makes Danny start in Steve's arms. Kono lowers Danny's arms carefully, but still, Danny cries out, slumping against Steve. Together they lower him to the floor. 

"Okay?" Kono asks, frowning as she slides her hands over Danny's, his wrists still encased in the shackles. "Jeeze, your hands are freezing." 

"Let me get the shackles," Chin says. "Hold his hand like that, I can get the bolt."

As Chin and Kono work on freeing Danny's wrists, Steve kneels behind Danny and runs his hands over Danny's shoulders, massaging the muscles, trying to ease the tension. He knows the pain Danny's in, he's been there, and he's pissed that Danny knows what it's like now, too. He digs his fingers into tight muscle, pressing hard, trying his best to ward off a spasm. 

"Oh god," Danny breathes. 

Steve stills his hands. "What?" he asks, worried that he's hurt Danny. 

"Don't stop, please." 

"Got it." Steve resumes his massage and Danny groans in relief and whoa, Steve likes that sound. Likes it a little too much. 

"Magic hands McGarrett, huh?" Kono teases as Chin removes one of the shackles with a loud snap of the cutter.

"Seriously, he's amazing." Danny holds a trembling hand out for Chin to work on the left shackle, and in a moment, both wrists are free. "Awesome," he breathes, staring down at his wrists.

Steve moves his hands to the back of Danny's neck, thumbs pressing in and Danny whimpers, head hanging lower. It's a sound Steve wants to hear more of. Under completely different circumstances. 

"Sirens," Chin announces from the door. "Ambulance is here."

"Steve," Danny says. "I'm going to pass out now, okay?" 

And he does just that, falling back into Steve's lap, and Steve holds onto him, until he's taken away in a stretcher and even then, Steve is reluctant to let go.

***

"Hey, Danny," Steve says softly, uncertain as to whether Danny's asleep or not.

Danny looks small and fragile in the hospital bed, monitors beeping low and steady. Steve knows that Danny's going to be fine, he's conferred with his doctors and there wasn't anything seriously wrong, just dehydration and exhaustion and stiff, sore muscles. Still, he hates the sight Danny lying pale and still against the white sheets. 

But when Danny opens his eyes, they're as bright and blue as ever, crinkling at the corners as he focuses on Steve. "Hiya, Steven," he calls out cheerily. 

Steve approaches the bed. "How you feeling?" He feels like he's finally awakened from a two day nightmare.

A lopsided grin. "Great. I feel really great," Danny says, expansive now.

"They put you on the good stuff, huh? Steve can't help grinning back at Danny, relieved that he's doing so well.

Danny nods. "The feeling is back in my fingers," he lifts both hands and wiggles his fingers, "and my shoulders are working again." He shimmies his shoulders, wriggling against the bed, still with the crooked grin.

It's both ridiculous and kind of adorable. 

"Good," Steve says. "Good. I'm glad you're doing all right. Scared the hell out of me, Danny." 

"Yeah, well, I knew you'd find me," Danny says. "You know that, right? I knew all along you'd come and get me. Because you're Steven Fucking McGarrett." He points a finger at Steve, his hand wavering a little. "What? What is so funny?" 

"You. You're pretty loopy," Steve tells him. 

" _I'm_ loopy? Seriously?" Danny struggles to sit up, but before Steve can help him, he gives up, flopping back down on the bed. "What about you? Don't think I didn't notice that kiss. Talk about loopy--you kissed me." Danny grins again, looking immensely proud of himself. 

"What? I did not," Steve claims, a little too sharply. 

"Do not even try, Steven. I wasn't so far gone that I didn't feel that sneaky little smooch you gave me." Danny's smiling now, the kind of smile that makes his entire face light up.

"It wasn't a kiss. My lips touched your cheek as I was holding you up. That happens sometimes, you know," Steve insists, shifting on his feet nervously.

"Right. I know when I'm being kissed, and that, my friend, was a kiss. And you're going to kiss me again, right now." Danny motions impatiently with his fingers. "Come here."

"Danny," Steve protests, even as he moves closer. "I'm not going to--you're stoned out of your gourd right now."

"Uh huh. And that doesn't change anything," Danny says. "You want to kiss me, and I want to kiss you. Ergo, we should be kissing."

Steve rubs the back of his neck. This was not the conversation he expected to be having this morning. He's not ready for it. He's pretty sure he'd never be ready for it. "You really want to kiss me?" 

Danny rolls his eyes. "I've always wanted to kiss you, you big jerk. Despite the fact that sometimes, you drive me crazy. More than sometimes. Most times. And yet, even when I'm not on pain killers, I've wanted to kiss you. Why is this so difficult? Oh, right, because you're Steve McGarrett, and difficult is your middle name. But you know what? You are going to get over yourself and--"

"Would you just--" Steve leans down and kisses Danny. Because if he doesn't, Danny will just keep on talking, on and on, like he always does.

And because he's always wanted to kiss Danny. From the moment they first met.

So he does, brushing his lips softly against Danny's, cupping his cheek and rubbing his thumb along Danny's jawline before reaching up to press his lips to the bruise on Danny's forehead. 

"It's about damn time," Danny says.

"Oh?" Steve asks. He knows he's grinning like the goof Danny always accuses him of being, but he just can't help himself. He kisses Danny again, and keeps on kissing him, for a good long time.


End file.
